The Art of Living
by Polychromatism
Summary: "Navigating life wasn't easy, especially since I had a pretty screwed up sense of direction. I have to learn how to do it all over again, but I'll manage, I always do." Zarainia  *Sequel to Meddling, Magic, and Misdemeanors*
1. The Art of Falling

**A/N Obviously, things didn't work out like I planned. Life got in the way of my perfect fantasy world :/ But here's the sequel as promised! I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

I was starting to wish that the afterlife had some signs or something. It'd been who knows how long and I still couldn't find my parents. In undead time, it was probably only an hour or so, but I just thought I'd know where they were. So instead of searching any longer (after all, I had eternity) I decided to plop down on a couch. (Be good, then your afterlife will have the best couches, seriously, it's worth it just for the couches.) I decided that since life was a bowl of cherries, I'd eat some while dead. Irony and all that jazz.

"These are so good." I mumbled to myself. I didn't even have Seshat anymore, I guess she got out of my head when I died, I wasn't sure how that worked. I almost missed her. _Almost._

Then the weird started. I got this flash of Klarion's house. Dead people don't get flashbacks, sure, memories are there, but not flashbacks. I shook it off, but then it happened again, and again. More and more frequently.

"What is this? I want to enjoy my afterlife! Darn house flashback thing!" I growled, now getting weird looks from other bas. "Sorry."

There was now a pull on me, like something was urging me to come. I decided that I was dead, so it's not like bad things could really happen.

Why am I always wrong?

"It worked!" Klarion cried.

"What the fuck dude? I was enjoying the afterlife!" I cried, smacking him.

He stared at me in disbelief. "You could be grateful! I just raised you from the dead! And keep your language in control!"

I gave him a glare worthy of Batman. "I was sitting on the best couch ever! And eating a bowl of cherries because it was ironic! And...and...I'm not dead?"

"No." He rolled his eyes.

I looked down at my hands, finding them perfectly intact. "Holy mother of llamas."

"Llamas? You just came from the dead and you go with llamas?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry I don't plan on being raised from the dead!" I cried. Then I hugged him. "Wait, why am I hugging you? I'm mad! That's right, I'm mad!"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He chuckled.

"Why are you so happy? _You_ caused this. You're why I am, well, was, dead. Why would you bring me back?" I was confused. Majorly.

"I'm happy because despite my people practicing necromancy, we can only reanimate the dead, not bring their souls back. This has never been done! You're you! I brought you back because it seemed the right thing to do, you do cause so much chaos." He snickered.

"Hey! I'm a good guy! A snarky, mischievous good guy, but a good guy!" I insisted. "I'm a force of order."

"Do you know how much chaos you caused when you died? The Team fell apart. Emotionally, not like they split up or anything. Do you know what they'd do if they knew you were alive?" He asked gleefully.

"They would go crazy." I said quietly, sitting down on the floor, examining my once dead body.

He circled me, which might scare most. "Yes, which is why I brought you back."

"What, am I going to be your minion? Am I forever in debt to you?" I asked sarcastically, rubbing my temples.

"Is that even a question? Of course you are to be my minion." He grinned.

"Sorry, not happening." I sighed, getting up to face him.

"Yes, it is. You are to go to the sidekicks and infiltrate their ranks, you will be a spy." he cackled.

"No." I shook my head, heading for the door.

"You don't really have a choice." An invisible hand pulled me back.

"No, you don't really have a choice, you have no way to control me." I shrugged.

His faced darkened. "Oh really?"

Pain shot through me, spreading all over my body, I crumpled to the floor in a pathetic heap.

"That's it?" I growled, my muscles still searing.

"There's plenty more, and if I press this button," He held up a remote of some sort. "Instant death."

"Did I not just tell you how good death was? Fine, kill me. I dare you." I hissed, standing up.

He moved inches from my face. "Oh, Zarainia. I never said I'd kill you."

"Who then? I have no family, the Team can fend for themselves, you have no threat." I hissed.

"I'm pretty sure the Team can't defeat a demon, they won't know how to destroy it. You just got lucky. I'll summon an even more ancient one, a forgotten one." He laughed. "But that's not who will die. Do you remember your friend? The British one?"

I laughed at how lucky I was. "You are the stupidest villain I've met!"

He seemed offended. "Why?"

"Sadie is dating a god, if she dies he'll just make her his immortal wife!" I laughed even harder. "This is too good. Being brought back was worth it just for this."

"Fine." He seemed fairly angry.

I didn't like where this was going.

"You'll be a hostage." He said.

"Oh, I thought it'd be worse. Who wants a dead hostage though?" I asked.

He smiled creepily. "You'll see."

I was mulling over what other terrible things could happen to me when a black wave enveloped me. I could tell I was being levitated, then teleported. I couldn't see anything, the thing I was in was pitch black. It was a sphere though, that much I could tell.

"What is this L7?" A woman's voice asked.

"A hostage. You know the girl that died? This is her." Klarion's voice said. It seemed like my sphere was not sound proof.

"L7! You can't bring hostages here! We must kill her!" A man's voice barked.

"It seems like not even death will stop her." Another robot-like voice said.

I still had no idea where I was, but it was either a really weird tea party or a villainous meeting.

"She could be useful." A new voice said.

"What do you mean L3?" The woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, L3!" I guess shouting out of the bubble wasn't a good idea. Non-soundproofing worked both ways.

"It can hear us?" The woman's voice cried.

"Yes. It would like to be referred to as Zarainia. Just saying." I said.

"Now what do you suggest L3?" The woman's voice rose sharply.

"We could still initiate a trade with the little sidekicks, plus, we could wipe her memory." The mans smooth voice said.

"He raises a point." The robotic voice said. "I have vials of chemicals at the ready to remove memories from the past 24 hours."

"Well, let's contain her and bargain. Oh, we need a cover, how about we get the assassin to bargain with 'Red Arrow'." The smooth voice came again.

"It is done than. Klarion, hand her over before you make another mistake." The woman's voice said.

"Fine." I could hear the pout in his voice as my sphere moved again.

I was really starting to miss Seshat, it's comforting knowing you have an all-powerful goddess you can unleash at any time. The sphere was moving again, and a shakier teleportation moved me to another unknown location. The sphere opened an I was quickly cuffed by a masked assailant.

"That wasn't very fair." I pouted, melting the cuffs on my wrists. "Let me guess, you're Cheshire, hm?"

"Correct, but you won't remember me in a few seconds." She purred.

A needle penetrated my shoulder blades. Not good.

"Not good." I said, waiting for whatever it was to kick in, knock me out.

It didn't.

"Defective needle?" I asked, shrugging and kicking whatever attacked me from behind, which seemed to be a brain in an R2D2 thing.

"What was that?" Cheshire questioned.

"I don't know, the serum worked perfectly during my tests." The voice was tinny, just like the on I'd heard before.

"Fine, we'll just see how jelly fish poison works, she's just as good half-dead." The woman growled, attacking me with shirukens.

I was pretty well trained, but this woman fought with the grace of a cat, it was all I could do to avoid being stabbed.

"Shit. You're good." I smirked, enjoying life.

"You're not.' She hissed, stabbing me in the gut.

Except here's the thing. I didn't pass out. I didn't feel anything. The wound didn't even bleed. Nothing. Nada. Just a gash in my body.

She wasn't expecting that, and while she stared, that was the one moment I needed to gain an advantage. I couldn't beat her, so I ran. I died a heroic death, I could to take the sane coward's way out at that point. I threw balls of fire, simply burning though everything, melting my way through the building.

The gash was still there, but still nothing was coming out. My legs didn't burn or hurt, and neither did my lungs. I felt invincible, but in a weird sort of way, I didn't think true invincibility felt like this. I'd just ask Conner later. I then reached the end of the building and without thinking I jumped. Out of a window. To a six story drop. Doing the only thing I could think of I opened up Ma'at and traveled through it. Falling. Falling. Landing, right in Mt. Justice.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is sort of whack but Zarainia's back! SQUEE! Oh, and did you guys see Image? It was sooooo good! I had to watch it dubbed because I had no cable and youtube took down a bunch of the videos. *shrug* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Question time!**

**Do you have any theories on Zarainia's invincibility? **

**Should I add more of the Light?**

**What genre should I make this? Would you like a mystery, an adventure, or just little kick butt scenes? I think I like mystery or adventure ones with a more complicated plot. **

**Should I have kept Zarainia dead?**

**Please review! EVERY BIT OF FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATE**


	2. The Art of Laughing

**A/N Wow! Thanks for the reviews! There's five and it's only the first chapter! Thank you so much! :D Did anyone see The Hunger Games movie? I love that series and was pretty happy with the movie. The sets were spectacular :)**

I came down with a sickening crunch, I could hear my shoulder pop, but still, I felt no pain.

"Zarainia?" Artemis questioned, extremely confused. Although the couch cut off my line of sight, it wasn't too hard to guess what was going on. Her hair was down and a mess, but there was also a pair of freckled hands gripping the back of the couch. "You're dead!"

"I was dead." I popped my shoulder back in place.

Before I knew it there was an arrow trained on my forehead.

"Who are you?" Artemis' voice broke on the last word.

"Exactly who you thought I was, Zarainia." I stared at the arrow. "Now get that away from me."

"No! She _died_. She's _gone._ Now who are you?" A tear found it's way out of her eye.

I looked towards the couch again, where Wally was just staring, shell shocked.

"Tell us who you are." He growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Zarainia Charlston, the magician you know and love."

"She died." Wally said coldly.

"No, I died. I was brought back." I corrected.

He shook his head. "It's not possible, you can't revive a body that's been dead for two months."

"Two months?" I asked, choking on the words.

Artemis shifted uncomfortably, but held her bow. "It's not impossible. Scientifically, maybe, but not magically."

"Magic's not-" Wally started.

She glared at him. "You're really going to argue that after what you saw?"

He looked down.

"It's possible. But tell us what happened." Artemis' arrow was still staring me down.

"Klarion. He brought me back." I looked down. "I'm not sure how. But it's me, not just my reanimated corpse, my ba is here."

"Why hasn't Robin come yet?" Artemis asked Wally. "The cave alerts should have gone off."

"Rob!" Wally called, racing off, and returning with Robin in his arms.

"Still quite the lady I see." I smirked.

"Zarainia?" He asked softly, then shook himself out of it. "She's dead. Who are you?"

"I'm her. Me. I mean I'm Zarainia." I shook my head to clear it.

"Why didn't the alarms sound?" Artemis asked.

He fiddled with his gauntlet. "They're fine, but they didn't detect any signs of human life, or any type of life really. These things can pick up a fly, she should be on here."

"Are you sure they weren't hacked?" Wally questioned.

Robin shook his head. "They can't be, and no one has even tried tampering with them."

"That's because I really am Zarainia!" I cried.

"Than why do you have no heat signature? You're only three point five degrees above room temperature." Robin informed me.

"Why are you asking me? I've only been alive now for five hours at the most!" I exclaimed.

"Can we handle this?" Wally asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, we just need M'gann to read her mind."

Wally sped off and returned with M'gann and a somewhat irate Conner.

"Zarainia?" M'gann asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Though they don't believe me. Please prove that I'm me."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and began to read my mind.

I couldn't hear her. I couldn't feel her probing my mind. There was nothing.

"I can't." M'gann said.

"What?" Artemis exclaimed, bow still taut.

M'gann looked pained. "It's like there's no brain to read. There's nothing there. It's like trying to read Red Tornado's brain."

_Oh shit, I see where this is going._

"She's a robot?" Wally asked.

"No, there's no electrical pulses coming from her, no sign of anything." Robin said.

_Thank goodness!_

"Maybe she's a clone." Conner growled.

"Not everyone is a clone." I sighed. "I'm not anything but Zarainia."

"Maybe we're hallucinating." Robin suggested, though they all knew that wasn't true.

Wally ran to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of popcorn.

_Idea!_

A controlled stream of fire snaked from my hand, then collected at the bottom of the popcorn and turned in a small fireball, instantaneously cooking the popcorn.

Wally dropped the bag. "It's her."

"Told you so." I grinned. "I missed you guys. A lot."

"We still don't know if it's her." Artemis said, holding her tense position while the others relaxed.

"You still don't trust things very easily, do you Artemis?" I looked up at her. "Okay, um, here, maybe I'll convince you. I love to taunt Robin about being a woman. I really like food and used to always sit on the kitchen counter despite there being a couch in near reach. I wear Batman footie pajamas. I know an Egyptian god of the dead, Anubis, and he's like my brother. Conner hates monkeys and Wally, you're afraid to die, or used to be anyway. I once asked Bats to buy me beer to summon a goddess. I also brought my British friend who lives in Brooklyn, Sadie over here to help us travel to Limbo Town through the Duat. I was killed by killing a demon and in the process saved your lives and many worlds. I also have a really nice collection of socks, which I hope you've found by now. My favorites are the buffalo socks with the mustaches."

"It's her." Wally repeated.

"But how can we be sure? Of course she knows a lot but it could all be from spying." Artemis argued.

"Because all spies would tell you about their favorite socks. I mentioned things that I love but probably would be inconsequencial to a spy." I answered.

Robin sighed. "They were very Zarainia-like things to say. I just have one question. Zarainia, do you want your own bike?" He asked.

"No, I like stealing your's too much." I grinned.

"It could very well be her." Robin stated.

"It might not be though, I don't want to risk it." Artemis insisted.

"What would make you believe it's me? Who else do you know who can set fire to a popcorn bag?" I questioned.

"What were the last words you said to us?" Artemis asked.

"I told you to keep hoping, and that I loved you guys." I said, feeling like I was being stabbed in the chest. (Again)

Her bow clattered to the floor and she threw her arms around me, sobbing.

"Oh, Artemis, shhhh, it's okay, you see? I'm fine, not even death can defeat me. You don't cry, c'mon, I'm drowning in your hair." I said, chuckling softly.

"I'm sorry." She released me and looked down at her hands. "I couldn't save you, I'm so, so sorry."

"No one could. It was my choice. I did it so I could save you guys. I knew." I mumbled, looking down at my own clasped hands.

She looked up, her mouth opening then closing.

"You knew?" I heard M'gann's voice behind me.

I turned. "Yeah, I knew what would happen, and I was okay with that."

"Why? How?" Wally asked.

"It meant saving you. I was dying for something worthwhile. You guys matter, so I was okay with it, besides, I would have died eventually. Either I died like a hero then or died like a coward later." I explained.

"We were worth that?" Robin asked softly.

"It was never even in question. You guys are irreplaceable." I answered.

"I would have lived if it had been me." Conner spoke up.

I shook my head. "You're only immune to physical attacks, that was magic, you would have died just like I did."

"Did it hurt?" Wally questioned.

"Yes, dying did, but not death itself. Death is calm and the afterlife is pretty freaking awesome." I shrugged. "But nothing beats life. Oh, and where is Kaldur? Really, I haven't seen him in two months."

"He's been at Atlantis this whole week, but he'll come as soon as he hears you're back." M'gann answered.

"Okay, so do you guys need to test to see if it's really me anymore, or what?" I questioned.

"I don't think so, but Bats will run tests." Robin shrugged.

I shivered. "Ugh, tests." I stood up, stretching.

M'gann's eyes widened at the gash on my stomach.

"Oh, this? It's fine." I answered.

"It's not bleeding." Artemis pointed out, composed once more.

I looked down. "I know."

"Wait. Her wound isn't bleeding and she has no heat signature or sign of life." Wally said. "Are you still dead?"

It hadn't actually occured to me, but it made sense. The gash, the mind reading thing, the missing heat signature, it all added up.

"I might be." I said, quivering. "I just thought..."

"-the magic had brought you back. Completely." Artemis finished.

"Yes." I played with my dress. "What if I am dead? What then?"

Conner stared at me. "Would it matter?"

My eyes widened. "Of course! I can't just be dead! It doesn't work like that, the world isn't like that. I can't be half dead! It will matter, all the little things I took for granted will be gone."

"No everything is black and white." He replied.

"When did you become a philosopher? I'm sorry, but I won't know what to do. I _need_ to be alive." I choked out. "My life won't be taken from me twice."

"Maybe it wasn't. Maybe this is some twisted sort of second chance with a few complications." Wally said. "Conner is right, not everything is black and white and it wouldn't matter."

"A second chance? Why would I need one? I don't need to redeem myself, I died a hero's death, I have no business left here. I was content with death, I accepted it, I died for all of you and that was enough for me." I ranted.

"I didn't say it was a second chance for you." Wally said quietly.

"For who then? You guys? None of my death was your fault. Who would need a second chance in the form of me? I'm reckless and sarcastic to the point of being mean sometimes. I'm bitter and not even close to being able to give someone another chance at even shuffleboard." I sighed. "I seriously feel bad if I'm someone's second chance."

"It's just a guess. This might not mean anything, it might just be some totally whack set of circumstances or some higher power totally screwing us over. I don't know. Just get a new perspective on this. You're dead, so what? You can make a world of difference by just being here." Wally said firmly.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He smiled.

I smirked evilly. "So, you and Arty?"

They both turned different shades of crimson.

"That's great." I smiled. "You both have my dead blessing."

Everyone laughed, and I felt alive, even if I wasn't.

**A/N These are getting shorter and shorter, aren't they? I'm sorry :( Please review though, reviews spark ideas which get your chapter's up faster. If you have any questions, just ask, but more things on Zarainia's state will be revealed in due time.**

**~Questions!~**

**Spitfire! Do you guys ship it? Would you like to see a lot of it in this story?**

**Yes, two months. Her body didn't rot because of magic, it took Klarion quite a few times to get it right, but he preserved her magically, which means she never ages, how do you guys feel about that?**

**Does it seem like Zarainia is getting super cool stuff that makes it seem like I'm giving her too much power for it to be realistic? I assure you all this will suck for her, so you need not worry.**

**How should Kaldur react?**

**What kinds of tests do you think Bat's will run?**

**Was Artemis too OOC?**

**Any opinions on the second chances theory? Real, not real? If so, for whom do you think the second chance is for?**

**Would you like Zatanna to come in?**

**Are you bothered that Zarainia will be forever alone?**

**Should Seshat come back? Or be mentioned? (Possibly as a character?)**

**Should I write a Hunger Games story after this? Where people submit OC's and I throw them in the arena? If you guys would be interested please say so!**

**Thank you for all your loveliness and your reviews, I adore you guys, a million internet hugs! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. The Art of Feeling

**A/N You guys are so perfect 3 I really can't express all the love, thanks a million for the feedback and reviews. I seriously squeal over every single one of them :) Please keep reviewing, you guys give me great ideas!**

The hellos were tiring. The explanations were confusing. The talks hurt. But I survived, now all that was left was the series of tests that Bats wanted to run.

"Dude, you expect me to take a twenty page test in size twelve font that you wrote? How will I pass this?" I questioned.

"The real Zarainia could." He said, and the door shut, sealing me in.

I sighed. "Here goes nothing."

_Yeah... this isn't happening._

Well, obviously since my brain cells were too dead to even decipher the words used on the test, I decided to draw.

"I hope you like butterflies, Batman." I chuckled.

~A long wait filled with doodles later~

"You're done?" Batman asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

He opened it up, and slowly, a mixture of horror, admiration, and sheer shock came on his face. Actually, that's a lie, his expression never faltered from a glare, but I could tell that was what he was feeling.

"You are the most insolent person I have ever had the fortune to meet." He said quietly, walking out. "Oh, and Zarainia, you passed."

"Knew I would." I grinned, strutting out to my eagerly awaiting friends. "Guys, I passed!"

"So even Batman has found you to be real?" Artemis asked.

"After a magical scan, a CAT scan, an MRI, physical tests, and a written test, yes. He has." I nodded.

"How did you pass a test written by Batman?" Robin questioned, looking at me in awe.

"I doodled on it. Mostly butterflies, but I think what really got him was the stick figure picture of me in the batjamas." I smirked.

"You passed a test out of sheer impassiveness and apathy?" Robin gawked.

I laughed. "Look at you with the big not-made-up words. And yes, yes I did."

"So, who wants to celebrate?" M'gann asked.

"Celebrate? Why?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes as if _I _was the dumb one. I was, but still. "You're alive!"

"I was only gone for two months, really, it's not much to celebrate." I shrugged. "Besides, the tests show that I'm still dead, somehow my spirit just got trapped in here and is using it as a preserved vessel of sorts."

"That's quite an accomplishment for some people." Artemis commented.

I looked at them. "You just want an excuse to throw a party, right?"

"No." M'gann shook her head.

"Of course not!" Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes." Artemis nodded. "Really, with you gone there wasn't much to celebrate. Now there is."

"Thanks. I think." I smiled anyway. "Let's go throw the best party possible."

~One line representing the passage of time later~

"So are these rich kids who can party? Or rich kids who are too refined for that?" I asked.

"No, once they get going, they're animals. I think it's from being cooped up and refined for all those years." Robin, or should I say, Dick Grayson, said.

"So, you never told me why the team knows you now." I said quietly as we checked over the guest list.

"I just thought about how you died. How quick it was, how fast. I knew I didn't want to die with the people I love the most only knowing half of me. It wasn't right. I told Batman that and of course he said no but in some streak of rebelliousness that I swear came from you I told the team anyway. I had to clean everything in the batcave forever. Alfred got to rest for quite a bit. But I guess Bruce just finally realized how hard it was for me to see all the death I did and he cut me some slack. That's why I no longer smell like floor wax." He smiled ruefully.

"Floor wax has a smell?" I questioned skeptically.

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, and it stays with you forever."

"Ah, I see. So are we seriously having a party with a hundred and twenty five rich kids?" I raised my eyebrows.

"More rich kids equals a better party. We can make people bring random stuff. Normal kids can afford to bring a few snacks, rich kids can afford to buy out the snack companies." He smirked.

"You would know. So, is this going to be a clean party?" I asked.

"Well, probably not. We're not going to invite everyone to bring alchohol in or any other 'substances', but they'll find their way in." He shrugged. "It's what happens."

"I've never been to a huge blow-out party so I'm sort of no use here." I held up my hands in a surrendering gesture. "But seriously, where are we going to put all these people?"

"The woods. It will be a drive for people who live in the inner city, but no one with money really does. The woods sort of surround the outskirts of Gotham." He explained.

"Oh. Will there be any crazy axe murderers in there?" I asked.

"Not if we're lucky." He smirked.

I glared. "Because you can tell how much luck I have."

"We'll all be fine, seriously. I made sure, all big Gotham villains are locked up for once. They can stay put for one night. Besides, there are raves all the time in those woods." He waved his hand, as if he could brush away my worries.

"Oh, and you would know this because?" I raised my brows.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm Robin."

"Oh gosh, you really are turning into the bat." I said, jokingly exasperated.

His demeanor faltered.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, for once my concerned side came out.

He regained his mask. "No, why would you say that?"

"I may be as sensitive as a honey badger, but I'm more perceptive than people give me credit for. I know for a second something wonky just happened. If you need to talk, or just hug it out, I'm here for you. You're like my little brother. Granted, I never had one, but you get the gist." I shrugged.

"Thanks, Zarainia, but we still have to finish these invites." He smiled lightly.

I groaned. "I wish my magic did more than set crap on fire. Like being able to summon freaking cool invites from Ma'at."

He chuckled. "Me too, but we have to finish these, c'mon, we only need to put glowing ink on them."

"You rich kids are weird." I wrinkled my nose.

"So you wouldn't want to come to a party more if the invitation glowed?" He questioned.

I sighed. "No, I totally would, but I am just feeling dead on my feet. Ba dum tss!"

"I can tell if I should be horrified, laugh or berate you for the cheesy joke." Dick shook his head.

"Why settle for one when you can have all three? Now let's ink these invitations up!" I crowed.

After a gazillion invitations later, my cramped hands finally came to rest. Admittedly, the invitations looked great, especially because Dick and I's handwriting is fabulous. On second thought, he would never want me to describe his handwriting as fabulous.

We walked into the living room to find Artemis and Wally making out on the kitchen counter, a spilled soda nearby.

"Get a room!" Robin cried.

"We had one until you were here." Artemis growled.

"Maybe because you scared everyone else away. Seriously, you guys make out way too much. Well, I guess not, but you guys just make out way too much in plain sight. What do you do? Have a word brawl, break and spill stuff and then make out?" I gestured to the can on the floor.

"Yes." Artemis said bluntly.

Wally nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well for the time being, reign in your hormones or get a room in this vast mountain." I ordered.

They looked at each other. "Get a room." They said in unison, walking off.

"Just don't have sex or you'll get pregnant and die!" I called to their fading forms.

"Mean Girls?" Zatanna strode in.

"Yep." I answered. Zatanna was apparently added to the team after her father was lost to Doctor Fate. It was nice to have another girl around, now we tied with the boys. Her magic was pretty much way cooler than mine, as she could make anything happen. Well, _almost._ I was still the queen of singed popcorn bags though.

"It's my favorite movie." She grinned.

"Idea!" I cried. "We should have a movie night, just the girls."

She shrugged. "Sure, that sounds great, but you realize M'gann will make us do very girly things."

"I know." I groaned. "But it's still worth it."

"Alright. I'm going to get back to training." She grabbed a bottle of water and headed off to the gym we had.

"Dick, make me a sammich." I smirked.

"No, why would I do that?" He questioned.

"Because women should make sammiches and stay in the kitchen!" I cried.

"You realize that in the process of calling me a woman you insulted your own kind, right?" He asked.

"My own kind? What, are females like deer now?" I laughed. "And yes, I realize, I just can't pass up calling you a woman, even if the joke is weak."

"You know, it's terrible to insult a guys masculinity." He informed me.

I laughed. "Because I see how much damage I've done to you."

"It's invisible damage." He joked.

"This is why I call you a woman." I gestured to him, indicating his previous comment.

He gave me a look. "I'm still not making you a sandwich."

"Please! I'll starve." I cried.

"You realize that you're dead, right? You don't actually need food. You can also not digest it." He pointed out.

"I forgot." I looked sadly at my hands. "I can't believe I won't ever be able to eat food again. Take me now cruel world!"

"So you'd rather be dead and eating than alive and not?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "I didn't say that."

"You implied." He said, sticking his head in the fridge and pulling out a leftover slice of pizza.

"Yes, I did. I just really want food! Can't the witch boy do something about this?" I asked.

He looked sternly at me. "No. Zarainia, don't even think about it. I don't want any crazy ideas that will get you killed again."

"Why is everyone so worried about me dying! I'm dead already! What's the big deal if I'm here or in the afterlife!" I cried.

"Because here you're with us. If you're in the afterlife you're gone. We just can't wrap our head around it, we just know that we'd have to go our whole lives with no Zarainia, and we couldn't do that." He explained.

"It'd only be a lifetime. That's not even a grain of sand compared to eternity." I said quietly.

"Do you want to be dead?" He asked, slightly mollified.

"No, I just think sometimes that we'd all be better off if I was." I sighed. "I think I'm going to take a walk or something."

"Okay. Zarainia?" He asked, I turned. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." I assured him, heading down toward the garage and bypassing the kissing alien couple.

The fresh air might have felt nice, but I couldn't tell, my body just didn't respond. My lungs couldn't breathe, and I couldn't smell anything. Senses are different when you're dead, very few of the living ones remain, sight and hearing is all. Touch is odd, you know something is there, you just can't feel it, I guess that means that sense is gone too. You get other senses though, like the sight and hearing that you have somehow molds colors and forms and sounds into a flavor or colors into a feeling or scent or any combination of those things. It's this extremely weird feeling, because it doesn't happen with everything. It happens more so with people though.

With all these thoughts of my new found world in my head, I had somehow come across the library. I walked in through the doors and pretended that a blast of cool air had hit me and that I had felt the metal handle in my fingers and that I could smell the old books and mahogany shelves. **(A/N THAT IS MAHOGANY!) **It worked for just a second before I came back to the warped reality of being nearly dead to the world.

"Hello." A librarian greeted me. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, no thanks." I smiled.

"Okay, dear." She said and walked off to restock the shelves.

I walked around the shelves, aimlessly, running my fingers over the spines of novels, just trying to feel something, the raised lettering, the leathery covers, maybe the smoothness of the pages on the top of the books. I came to a small nook in the vast library, just under a little window. There was a woman there, simply reading.

"Hello. Zarainia." She said slowly, as if my name was chocolate and she was trying to hold the last bits of slipping flavor.

It clicked instantly. It was like my whole being shifted and all of the sudden my whole spirit was whirring as I recognized the woman. "Seshat."

"Yes, It's really me." She grinned.

**A/N Okay, sorry if anyone was offended by the woman joke! I'm a girl actually, it just seemed too Zarainia to pass up a 'Robin is a girl' joke that involved food. I'm really not being sexist! Also, I just had to add the mahogany joke from the Hunger Games, ignore it if you so please! :) **

**Questions!**

**How do you want the whole Seshat thing to go?**

**Do you guys like the idea of a rave party thing in the woods? Remember that in my original story that everyone is two years older from the team, and that time passed in that story.**

**What do you think of the weird sort of sense? It's not like how you associate one thing with another. It's like you see pink and taste cotton candy, or you meet someone you've never met and feel instantly like you are literally being poked with something sharp.**

**Would you like me to write a girl's night out chapter? Or just skim over it.**

**Do you think Zarainia is going to make a deal with Klarion? Do you want her to?**

**Any and all reviews are so helpful and I'm just so happy with this feedback! Thank you ALL SO MUCH! :D**


	4. The Art of Perspectives

**A/N How are you guys soooo perfect? The reviews are lovely and make me feel all fuzzy inside :) I'm sorry for the hiatus. Spring break and then I got sick. I'm home from school (still sick) so I decided to write. Enjoy.**

** "**Seshat?" I asked again.

"You already stated your disbelief, dear. Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." She smirked.

I did. "I-I didn't know you would come back."

Her smirk softened into a small smile. "But you wanted me too."

I nodded, then ran to hug her. "I missed you. I'd cry right now and push it off like my eyes were sweating but I can't."

"I know, you're dead." She sighed.

I looked up at her. "So why are you here? Why do you care?"

"You have to understand, that to us gods, your mortal lives are so small. They are almost insignificant in the grand scheme of things. So yours ending early didn't seem like a big deal to most of us. Except for me. I knew you, you didn't deserve to die like that. You didn't even have to, but you did, and now you're paying the price for your good deed." She sighed again. "It's not fair Zarainia. So, I guess I just came here to see if I could help you."

"Thank you. I know we never did anything but argue, but you grew on me. Like a poisonous mold, but you grew on me nonetheless." I smirked, reflexively wiping my eyes.

"Back to the witty insults? Alright, I feel much the same way about you." She matched my smirk.

"So can you possess my body anymore?" I asked.

She nodded. "I sort of just used your body like a vessel, this reanimated body shouldn't be any different. But do you want me to?"

"You really want to be imprisoned in a dead girl's body? My thoughts haven't been so great lately. It's like my whole life turned into a ball of angst." I said.

"It wasn't before?" She joked.

I laughed. "Come on in."

She handed me a pendant with a seven pointed emblem on it, I slipped it over my head and the woman with the raven hair in the wispy cheetah print shirt disappeared from my vision.

Hello?

_Head sweet head._

Lovely. Have you figured out how to make me into an animal yet?

_We've been through this! I don't have an animal associated with me, I am one of the oldest goddesses in existence!_

Yeah, yeah, I've heard the spiel. So, I don't know if you can feel what I feel, but it might seem a little whack right now.

_How whack?_

Really, seriously whack.

By this time I was almost back to the cave, and almost wishing I'd stolen Robin's bike. I pulled at a loose thread on the clothes that M'gann had made me buy all that time ago.

I won't grow. This is crazy, I really have no idea how to cope. I haven't even thought about all the implications of being dead.

_Calm down._

Why? It's not like I'll faint or puke! I'm _dead!_ And _cold!_

_Yeah, you're life is a big ball of angst, but you really need a different perspective. You won't feel pain, you can do a lot more. You don't have to breathe, so you could pretty much run forever and as fast as your body would physically let you. You're immortal, so you can do everything._

Those are great and all, but do they outweigh the losses?

_It's your call on that one._

Because we know I'm great at making decisions. That's what led to _this._

_I see your point._

I brushed back the bushes that blocked the area outside the garage, inspecting my hands for the cuts I knew were there, the ones Zatanna would have to command to heal later. My shirt snagged on the bush and I pulled it free, leaving more loose threads for me to pick at later.

"Hey! You're back!" Wally exclaimed from the mouth of the garage.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I was just a little worried after how you left."

"I'm fine." I assured him. "And look! I got Seshat back!" I pointed to the pendant on my neck.

He raised an eyebrow.

"She was sort of stored in this pendant and I put it on and now I'm her vessel." I explained.

"Oh." He nodded. "Well, M'gann just made lunch-"

I cringed.

"I promise, she got much better." He smiled. "So everyone is in the kitchen if you'd like to join them."

"Why are you not there?" I asked.

He smiled. "I was worried. I guess they all just think you're strong enough."

"And you don't?" I asked.

"No, I don't, and I want to be here if you need me. We're all a family, this team." He said.

I hugged him. "Thanks, Wally. You guys are the best family I've had in a long time."

"No problem, anything for my little sister." He smirked.

I gave him a fake glare. "I'm not _that_ much younger than you!"

"Two years." He smirked. "That's a lot."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, I forgot with all your immaturity. It makes you seem younger. But so does your lack of facial hair."

"Ooh, that's cold. You don't insult a guy's manliness. Besides, I shave!" He exclaimed.

I laughed. "So do I, but that doesn't make me a lady."

"I think you just insulted yourself." He grinned.

"Yeah, it happens. Actually, since I'm, y'know, dead, I don't have to shave. Haha! Take that womanhood!" I cried, walking into the kitchen.

Robin swiveled his chair around. "Excuse me?"

"I'm dead, therefore, I don't have to shave, mother nature can just suck on that." I grinned.

Artemis nodded slowly. "Being dead might actually be worth it."

"Nah," I shook my head. "No food." I looked longingly at their BLT's and plates piled high with chips.

"Not worth it." Artemis took a bite out of her sandwich.

Kaldur's eyes widened. "So, how was your walk."

"Oh, it was good, I got Seshat back." I held up the pendant so everyone could see. "She was in the pendant if any of you were wondering."

"So, since you're back, I think we should get you your own bike." Robin said carefully.

I shook my head. "No, I like yours. it's so nice and shiny and red."

"Can you just get your own?" He whined.

I laughed. "Haha, nope. Your bike is my hostage."

"We could get you a red bike." Kaldur said, confused with why I was so enamoured with Rob's bike.

"That's not the point. The point is seeing his face when I say, 'I'm taking your bike out for a ride.'" I grinned.

Robin glared. "So you like to torture me?"

"When has this ever been in question?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You like to torture little boys?"

"We're the same age, genius." I rolled my eyes. "The little one excuse doesn't work with me."

"Fine, torturing me conversation is over." He shook his head, defeated.

"I win!" I cried.

Rob shook his head. "Conversations are not sports games Zarainia."

"Yeah. How am I supposed to interact normally at a party? You guys put up with my insanity." I wondered aloud.

"You'll be fine." Artemis waved off my troubles. "Trust me, you're pretty enough to be a total freak."

"I think that was a compliment, so thank you very much." I grinned.

~A few hours later~

"So this doesn't count as girl's night out, right?" I asked.

"No, we're shopping now. Girl's night out will be spent do crazy things." Zatanna assured me.

"Why are we shopping again?" Artemis asked.

I sighed. "Because M'gann is a shopaholic who really enjoys girly things and Zatanna is a flirt who can convince Dick to give us money and we don't even need that because everyone on the Team likes to torture you."

"Why again do you guys all hate me?" Artemis groaned.

I shook my head. "We love you, but your reactions are the funniest."

"So how are we supposed to dress?" Zatanna asked.

"Well, it's warm out, but the nights in Gotham can be colder so grab a sweatshirt or a jacket, also, it's the woods. Stilettos are unadvised. Unless you're M'gann, who can float." Artemis said.

"It's a rave though, so we shouldn't be too fancy, right?" I asked. "My party etiquette is pretty much from ancient egypt."

"They had parties in Ancient Egypt?" M'gann questioned.

I nodded. "Usually just rich people though. A lot of poisoning went on in those. Really, whenever drama broke out it was usually because someone was murdered for being a whore or something."

"Harsh." Artemis said. "But effective."

So our mall trip went on with banter and jokes and us trying not to blow our cover and trying not to complain when M'gann wanted to try on _everything, _and trying to keep Artemis from wandering off into the hunting shops. Finally, we somehow managed to make it out of the mall with all of us satisfied, or in Artemis' case, indifferent, and headed back to the cave.

"Your girlfriend is whack." Artemis grumbled to Connor.

He raised an eyebrow.

"She tried on pretty much everything." I explained. "And shoved Artemis into it all too."

"Ah." He said, a clone of few words.

"I wish I was a dude. you guys have to put in no effort at all." I complained, plopping down on the couch next to Robin and Wally, who were currently competing for a high score in Mario Kart.

"I have to make sure my shirt doesn't clash with my hair!" Wally protested.

I rolled my eyes. "The woes of being Wally West, how ever do you manage?"

"I just have to deal with it." He sighed dramatically.

Robin stood up abruptly and whooped. "I beat you!"

"It's only because you're used to riding in your mentor's tricked out car." Wally grumbled.

"I still won." Rob smirked.

"Alright, since we have to be in Gotham in two hours, everyone get ready!" M'gann ordered. "And don't fight over showers, there are at least twenty bathrooms."

"Aye aye, Captain!" I cried, saluting her.

**A/N Yes, I do know the meaning of update. I just surprisingly have a life outside of the internet! :O Who would have thought? (Yeah, reviewer, I'm looking at you :P)**

**Questions!**

**Do you all hate shaving as much as I do? I just think it'd be a perk of being dead.**

**Should Zarainia and Wally form a bromance? I just want to add pranks in here.**

**Too much angst? Sorry, she is dead. I'm going to entitle her to hissy fits. *shrug***

**SESHAT IS BACK! Are you happy now? :)**

**It sucks not being able to eat when you're dead, do ya'll think that's the biggest drawback?**


End file.
